Sinmiaran's Journal
Content The following has been recorded by Sinmiaran of Shimmermene, whom, by his right, belongs to the most ancient kin of Altmer, titled as the last keeper of the Tor-Hame-Khard Sanctuary, also the beloved son of Auriel, as well as the brightest and cleverest heir to many lands, the brilliant mind, the talented rhetorian, et cetra, et cetra. Before beginning my current experiment, I decided to start diarizing my endeavours. Because, as you know, every genius magician diarizes their endeavours while attempting to complete their magnum opus. In here, I shall describe each stage of how i create an epitome of many ideas -- to use these notes as a basis for a major and sagacious book. They say every one of Summerset's Sapiarchs composes such a book -- a Dissertation. Only the really important research materials and profound treatises can be called Dissertation, and to have one's name on the cover of such a book is the greatest honor one can achieve. But I'm better than any Sapiarch, so i shall write my Dissertation without even joining the Sapiarch college. Because obeying social conventions is not something that would fit the last keeper of the Tor-Hame-Khard sanctuary. And, if you are reading this now, here's something for your rejoicing -- you will witness the greatest thing to happen for the first time since Aldmeri victory over the goblins in King's Haven Pass! So i decided to isolate a goblin tribe which hails from Tamriel, in a secluded location. Of course i had considered using some island or secret cavern for this purpose, but whilst reading this book on Morian Zenas and his adventures, I was hit with a greater idea -- why would not I use, one of the lesser planes of oblivion? The only thing i had to do to achieve this, was to get into contact with one of the Princes of sovereigns of the lesser Planes, to make a deal. It was easy to find a Daedric cult in Shimmermene; I used their help to conduct a very complicated ritual, which was a real test even for my unsurpassed mind and talents. So, I struck a deal with... ...what unbelievable luck! Turns out, selling my estate to those cultists was a terrific idea! Why in Oblivion would i even need that estate now, when I have a personal world -- the Faceted Stones! There are huge, floating rocks here! And a fortress! And things like that! If anyone is reading these lines, finds the abundance of exclamation marks somehow peculiar -- please forgive me, I was so overjoyed with everything turning out so well, that my emotions got the better of me. The thing is, I truly have a small part of Oblivion in my possession now. I would invite you to come over but I have already sealed the enterance with protection magicks. Protection magicks of my own invention, aye-aye! The portal will remain closed until you speak the passphrase. The passphrase is as follows: Rake-Cake-Brittles-Tug. I chose this phrase intentionally, for it sounds silly and means nothing, and there is no chance for someone to say it on accident. But if you are similar to me in any way, and a list of your habits includes speaking aloud text while reading or writing it, then the portal has probably opened behind you just now. Especially if you are at the pond. If this is the case with you, please repeat the whole routine. Enter the pond and say'' Rake-Cake-Brittles-Tug'' to shut the portal if it is open. Thankee. Inside Faceted Stones you will find a tribe of goblins, which I had taken from Summerset. Provided you are reading this journal -- I have most probaby left for the Stones, some time already. You have to search for me in my new domain. If i am not with the goblins, then I am probably visiting the fortress. Take a chance to enjoy the fruit of my experiments and try interacting with the goblins. You will be amazed by how smart they are. I am certain you will have never encountered goblins as smart as these. I would even go as far to say that these goblins are probably smarter than you. And if you are reading this sentence, then i am most certain my goblins are smarter -- because for whatever reason, you are reading this sentence instead of going and seeing everything for yourself! I probably shouldn't put this line in my Dissertation. But -- you enter the Faceted Stones now! I must share the delight of my discovery with you! And you need to share this delight with others!